


entwined v

by tchouli



Series: POI Entwined [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: entwine: verb (used with or without object), en·twined, en·twin·ing. to twine with, about, around, or together.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: POI Entwined [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	entwined v

“Are we _really_ doing this, Root?”

"Sweetie – you lost the bet.”

“Hmpf”

“Shaw are you ready?”

_(Muttering)_

“I will go first.”

_(A spinning sound is heard)_

“Right hand red.”

_(Shuffling noises with a few choice swear words along with some giggles)_

“Sweetie, you’re next.”

_(More spinning and more swearing)_

“Left foot blue.”

_(More giggles and spinning)_

“Right hand yellow…ooo yellow is my fav!”

“*@#$%”

“Your turn, Shaw. I promise you a surprise.”

_(Louder swearing)_

“Right foot green.”

_(Shuffling and giggles)_

“My turn! I think maybe one, no more than two, more spins should do it.”

_(Spinning)_

“Left foot red.”

_(Swearing louder than the giggles)_

“ROOT…..this is the last one. Do you hear me?”

“Then SWEETIE, you better make it a good one.”

_(Spinning)_

“Left hand red.”

“Shaw, that’s my spot.”

“It’s mine now.”

“That’s cheating!”

“SERIOUSLY!”

“You leave me no choice….”

_(Scrambling sounds and then a loud thump)_

“What the hell Root?”

“Oh Sweetie, you really haven’t ever played Twister before. Have you?”

“Wellll….no…but…”

“I promised you a surprise.”

“You on top of me with your legs entwined with mine is hardly a surprise.”

“I know but how we got here was. Surprise!”

“We do have a bed. All you had to do is ask.”

“But, Sweetie, where’s the fun in that?”

“Ok…you do have a point.”

“So are you surprised?”

“Hmmm, shut up Root!”

_(Kissing sounds, moaning, heavy breathing)_


End file.
